Jurassic Park: The Final Battle
Jurassic Park: The Final Battle is a fan-made game I am creating. To sum it up, Jurassic Park's dinosaurs have reached the mainland, and are wreaking havoc on a small city. You play as an agent hired by InGen to exterminate them, and you must also rescue the remaining residents in the city. I want this game to have a sort of similar theme to the game Carnivores: Cityscape. It is to be released in 2014 and is available for the PC, PSP, PS3, and Wii. Gameplay Areas *Park: A large area of wilderness just outside the city that is home to Compsognathus, Velociraptors, and Ceratosaurus. *City: The main settlement, terrorized by hordes of Compsognathus, Velociraptor, Dilophosaurus, and a Tyrannosaurus rex as the boss. *Sewers: A large area of underground pools and tunnels beneath the main city. Compsognathus, Dilophosaurus, and Velociraptor appear to have adapted to this unusual environment. *Harbour: The very edge of the city, lined by a series of docks overlooking the ocean. Compsognathus, Velociraptor, and Ceratosaurus flock to this area in an attempt to escape the city, and there is a ferocious Spinosaurus as the final boss. Dinosaurs Enemies: *Compsognathus: A small, mostly harmless green dinosaur that can still be a threat to the player if there are a lot of them. They appear in all areas, but are less common in the sewers and harbour. *Velociraptor: The most common dinosaur in the game. They are usually encountered in pairs and are surprisingly powerful for their size, able to knock out a quarter of the player's health with a single kick. However, they are nonetheless easily killed, and can be brought down with just a couple of shots from most weapons. They appear equally common in all areas. There are two varieties, the bright green, feathered males, and the duller scaly females. *Dilophosaurus: A relatively rare dinosaur that is only encountered in the city and sewer areas. They are usually seen alone or in pairs. They can spit venom at the player over long distances, and you can tell when they are about to spit because before they do, they open the hypnotic orange frills around their necks. *Ceratosaurus: Large, semi-powerful predators usually encountered alone. They can attack with the short horns on their noses. Of all the non-boss dinosaurs, they are the most difficult to kill, requiring five direct shots from even the most powerful weapons. They are encountered in the Park and Harbour levels. Bosses: ''' *Tyrannosaurus rex: The first of the two bosses, encountered at the end of the City level. His health bar can be knocked out with about ten shots. *Spinosaurus: The final boss, encountered in the Harbour region. His health can be brought down with roughly fifteen shots. '''Ambients: *Brachiosaurus: The largest dinosaur in the game, although it is only seen as background scenery in the Park level. The player can also hear their haunting calls in the City level, though they are not seen. *Pteranodon: Can be seen flying in the distance as background scenery in all areas. Weapons *Pistol: The weakest weapon in the game, and fairly limited when it comes to ammo. *Shotgun: An average strength weapon, with a good supply of ammo. Good for small to medium-sized dinosaurs. *Sniper Rifle: A reasonably powerful weapon, with a reasonable supply of ammo. Good for distant stealth shots. Can kill most small dinosaurs with a single hit. *Crossbow: This weapon is fairly silent, so good for stealth shots. However, it only comes with so many arrows, so use it sparingly. *Grenade Launcher: The most powerful weapon in the game, and can kill most dinosaurs (with the exception of the bosses) with a single shot! However, it has a very limited ammo supply, so don't use it too often. Items *First Aid Kit: Collect these to replenish lost health. It comes in three sizes: small, medium, and large. The amount of health it replenishes depends on the size. *Bullets: Collect these to regain ammo for the pistol and sniper rifle. *Shotgun Shells: Collect these to replenish ammo for the shotgun. *Arrows: Collect these to replenish ammo for the crossbow. *Grenades: Collect these to regain ammo for the grenade launcher. *Dinosaur Whistle: This special item will temporarily confuse dinosaurs when blown, giving the player just enough time to knock them out. Category:Games Category:FanFiction Category:Ideas